Hypnosis and Shenanigans in Rivendell
by Thranduil-is-a-bitchking
Summary: When the twins and Legolas learn about hypnotism, they think that it would be funny if they hypnotised Lord Elrond and Thranduil to temporarily fall in love. They all settle down to watch the results of this little prank. Little do they know that Thranduil and Elrond are lovers and the the two elven lords plan to put on a good show to teach the trio a lesson.


AN: Okay, so this is my first attempt at this pairing and fandom... Any reviews are welcome! Plus, I'd like to know what you guys think before I post the next chapter!

If you saw the chapter in weird symbols and stuff before hand, I'm really sorry and I have no idea what happened there... The three chapters are on my AO3 account, the story has the same title, so if you want to read more, you can go there!

Anyway, enjoy! :)

BREAKLINE

It was a pleasant, yet cold day in Rivendell. Snow drifted down from the sky and streams of golden sunlight flitted through the frosted window where Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas were pouring over a book. This book in particular contained information about hypnotism. The trio had stumbled upon said novel after declaring that it was a bit too cold to go outside in the arctic that was late December, and so they were bored. After being told to do something productive by the Lord of Imaldris, they scampered off to the library to find something interesting to do.

"Look! This is what we have to do!" Elladan shouted before being furiously sushed by his brother, worried that someone would hear. Pointing at a detailed paragraph, Legolas began to read aloud, albite quietly.

"Hypnosis is a normal state that can be introduced to unsuspecting people without them feeling out of the ordinary. Make the subject comfortable and implore them to relax. You should speak in a well-paced and strategic manner. Once your subject is within a deep trace condition you can now start giving suggestions and affirmations. You can perform this process for up to three minutes. After giving your subject your affirmations you can gradually bring them back to a full level of consciousness."

"Well that doesn't sound to hard" Erlohir said shrugging.

"No, but we'll have to practice though." Legolas stated, closing the book with a thud.

"Who shall we practice on first?" Elladan asked mischievously.

And from there on, a string of unusual behaviour occurred. Lord Elrond was very much aware of who was causing it. However, he was a little preoccupied with the visit of King Thranduil and the upcoming Yuletide celebrations that they were holding to be particularly bothered by it and as long as the trio refrained from causing more trouble than they had done already he wasn't going to waste his precious, precious time trying to figure out what exactly it was that the three were up to now. So he decided to just leave them be. For now.

Two days passed with little change, there was the occasional random burst of odd behaviour throughout the halls and then everything went quiet. Everyone immediately became suspicious, especially as they knew who was behind the recent scattering of abnormal behaviour. Elrond debated whether or not to interrogate the three. Even though the prince and the twins were almost 16 in the eyes of men, they acted like three year olds. By Valar, each trick was engineered to shave a couple of years off his life. He was interrupted by a knock to his door, and a servant informed him that Thranduil was here. Good, he could do with a vent, the king's son had wreaked havoc in his halls as much as anyone else and Legolas and his sons had become a force to be reckoned with. All this no doubt would just make the woodland elf laugh. The insufferable being. He smiled and thanked the servant before donning his circlet and, after giving himself a once-over in the mirror, left to greet his guests. Legolas was already there, warmly embracing his father who returned it fully.

"Ada (father)." Legolas said pulling away. "I hope you had a safe journey?"

"Aye ion nín (my son), I did. How about you, I trust you have enjoyed your stay?" He asked, shooting a quick glance at Elrond and laughing at the exasperated look that was returned.

Thranduil tuned out the majority of his over enthusiastic son's prattle as he was lead to his chambers. /'Oh dear.'/ He thought. /'I'm surprised Elrond hasn't ripped his hair out yet.'/ He smiled at Legolas as the elfling paused for breath, and his son took this as a signal to continue. Oh dear indeed. In truth, the King of Mirkwood was tired. He tried to disguise his yawn but failed miserably when Legoals picked up on it immediately.

"Are you tired Ada? I will let you sleep. We'll catch up later." The younger elf said. Thranduil was suddenly grateful for his son's observatory skills and he kissed Legolas on the forehead before entering his chambers hoping to get at least a little sleep before Elrond fussed over him.

Legolas walked down the corridor, happy to see his father again. He heard rather than saw the twins as he approached them, and he smiled at their attempt to subtly pull him into a nearby alcove.

"Legolas." Erlohir whispered. "We've had an idea."

This idea mainly consisted of hypnotising both of their fathers into believing that they loved each other. All three agreed that it would be hilarious to watch, especially when they were 'released'. Legolas volunteered to hypnotise his father while the twins said that they would do theirs. So later that evening, Legolas sat across from Thranduil. Seeming as his father was tired as it was, relaxing him wasn't hard. He spoke the commands firmly in a voice that he was sure his ada would've been proud of, if he was awake to hear it, and then woke him up slowly. Not knowing that Thranduil had heard every word and had decided to humour his son, Legolas bid his father goodnight before leaving. Thranduil stood up and shook his head. Dear me, what would those three think of next? Assuming that the twins weren't especially gifted in the art of hypnosis either, he poured himself another glass of wine and waited for Elrond to appear.

Thranduil had indeed been correct, the Lord burst through the doors half an hour later, looking as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry at what had just occurred. Seeing a rant fast approaching if he didn't do something, he poured his companion a glass of wine and handed it to him, raising an eyebrow expectantly. In three, two, one...

"Can you believe those three?!" Lord Elrond exploded, slamming his glass down on the mantlepiece. It was lucky Thranduil had cleared some of the objects that adorned it otherwise he was sure they would be all over the floor by now. Sighing, he stood opposite him, knowing better than to speak when the Lord was in these moods. "I mean, as if going around hypnotising half of my staff wasn't enough," A snort of laughter escaped Thranduil and he laid his hand over his mouth before he could laugh any more. "What?" Elrond asked, his eyebrows raised. With a small laugh, Thranduil set his glass down on the mantle before waking over to the disgruntled lord and wrapping his arms around him.

"Nothing." He said fondly, a smile on his face as he ran a hand through the brunette's soft hair. "I'm just having trouble believing that they hypnotised your staff. I mean, they're not particularly gifted at it are they?" He asked with a small laugh. This prompted the other to loosen a bit, a laugh escaping him. Suddenly hit by the complete and utter ridiculousness of the situation, they both burst into a fit of hysterical laugher, Thranduil leaning on Elrond, and Elrond leaning on the mantle to keep both of them upright.

"Oh my, what a situation we're in." Elrond said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes once they had both marginally recovered. Looking at each other proved be a bad decision as they both collapsed into laughter once more.

"I don't know," Thranduil said once he had regained his composure "I think we should humour them don't you think?" He asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"How cruel King Thranduil." Elrond joked with a mock gasp, taking a sip of his own drink, sighing at the warming effect the alcohol had on his system.

"I do try my Lord Elrond." He replied sarcastically as he slid gracefully into a nearby chair, the light of the fire bathing him in a golden light. Elrond was struck by how beautiful the elven king looked, the flickering light of the flames accenting his cheekbones and making his hair appear to be made of silken strands of pure gold. He had the overwhelming desire to kiss the elf in front of him. Gently setting down his glass, he knelt down in front of Thranduil and placed a hand on a pale cheek before leaning in to capture those perfect lips with his own. With a contented sigh, Thranduil placed his hand on the back of the lord's neck, knotting his fingers in the soft brown hair. Elrond pulled away slowly, leaning back to admire the elf before him.

"You're beautiful Thranduil." He said softly, moving his hand to brush a strand of hair out of the king's face. Thranduil was glad that the light of the fire did a tremendous job of hiding his blush, and he could feel the heat rising to his face as Elrond spoke. He just smiled lightly before leaning up and kissing him again. Tomorrow they would think of a way to convince the trio and keep their dignities intact, but for now, they were content in each other's arms.


End file.
